The Story of Us
by Cartoon's Child
Summary: By Taylor Swift. A re-oneshot if u want to call it that. Songfic


**This is the uasual short story I do when I'm doing a more than 3 chapter story somewhere else. So I don't own Danny Phantom ©Butch Hartman and The story of us © Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><span>I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us<span>

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones

Sam was in her room thinking about how she used to dream of telling the story of her and Danny to their children and how people would tell them that they're lucky to have each other. Now she don't know anymore.

I used to know my spot was next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Usually in 1st period Sam would sit next to Danny but now Paulina sit next to him and Sam is stuck trying to find an open seat and to think it all happened on that horrible day.

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fallout

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up, I can't break through

_Last week _

_Sam's cousin came over to visit. Sam wanted Danny to come meet her family so she called him. _

_Sam -Danny you should come over-_

_Danny -I thought your cousins are over?-_

_-yeah but I want you to come and meet them-_

_-NO! *crash* laters skulk-_

_Sam hanged up the phone frustrated Danny just said bye and said he won't come over. (what really happened was that he yelling no because skulker just came in and broke his computer) Frustrated Sam decided to go sleep it off. When she got in her room she saw that her 12 year old cousin who can sometimes be mistaken for a boy took the wrong turn and felled asleep in her bed. Sam being too lazy to wake her and since the bed was big enough for 6. Sam just got in on the other side. About an hour later Danny came over. When he got to Sam's room he saw to bodies in the bed. He knew one was Sam but he didn't who it was. When he saw a boy about their age he got Sam._

"_Sam!"_

"_What!"_

"_Who's this"_

"_wha…oh that's my cousin"_

"_No, I know for certain ALL YOUR COUSINS ARE GIRLS, NOW WHO THIS"_

"_First of all I don't have to explain myself to you. You the one who said No! And keep your voice down."_

"_WHY SO I WONT WAKE HIM…no what forget I'm done, we're down"_

_Danny started wlaking down the stairs._

"_Hey!"_

"_What!"_

"_You forgot something. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DANIEL Fenton!"_

_Sam threw her ring at him._

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

Now Sam gotten paler and Danny would sometimes unconsciously turn into ghost.

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

_After Danny left, Sam ran to her private room and cried her eyes out the rest of the night. _

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

At school everytime Sam is near Danny she ruffles her paper and clothes to hide her sorrowful glances while Danny would get a pass to the bathroom and stay there for the rest of the class.

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should have held me

_After Danny left he walked away the way home he didn't have the guts to throw away the ring but he never wanted to see it again._

After a while Danny has gotten more aggressive when battling. He even put the box ghost in ghost hospital.

Oh I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

After a while they told Danny he couldn't go to the bathroom no more he be stuck sitting next to or near Sam, and every time they are near each other they be close to apologizing but they never seem to have the courage to do so.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

Sam went to the nurse 3 times that week from unexpectedly passing out in class. And on all 3 accounts Danny had to take her to the nurse.

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

On Friday, Sam decided to take a walk. Half way through the walk she decided to hang out on a roof for awhile then 5 minutes later she encountered Skulker, who trew her in that box thing and pointed his cannon at her.

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

Danny had a strange feeling to go for a walk. During the walk he heard a scream. He didn't think much of it. A second later he heard someone scream his name; he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out Sam's ring.

"Sam" Danny whispered to no one in particular.

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armor down

If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

Danny got there just in time to see Skulker charging up his cannon to fire at a wide eyed, frighten, Sam. That broke Danny's heart more than their argument.

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Danny having to master his ghostly wail knocked skulker off his focus and almost off the roof. He unlocked Sam's box and proceeded to beat up Skulker while it started to rain. Skulker almost defeated and Danny with rage in his eyes.

Skulker "Well aren't we're an upset one today"

Danny "You tried to hurt my girlfriend. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put in the same condition as the box ghost"

"Cuz your girlfriend is falling off the roof" With that Skulker shot at Sam's feet into she fell off the roof. Danny was about to go after her into she saw 8 purple fingers on the ledge.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me

Certain Sam was safe for now. Danny went and beat Skulker into a ectoplamic pulp.

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

Danny ran over to Sam and helped her up holding her close.

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me?

Sam just looked around nervously into Danny forced her head up.

D "Im so sorry. I promise to never think that horrible of you"

S "And im sorry I called a little mama's boy who can't even stand up for themselves unlees your in your ghost form."

"You didn't call me that"

"Yeah but I was thinking it"

"…Know what never mind. I love you."

"I love you too"

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

'Cause we're going down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

**The end**


End file.
